Dreams
by YourIrishFriend2016
Summary: Gibbs' dream and mistaken bet bring him and his SFA together. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Excuse me.


_Hello everyone! One shot between our TIBBS. I hope you enjoy this story. It just popped into my head and I kinda thought, eh why not._

 _Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING. Just to be perfectly clear._

 **NCIS**

Tony hopped in the elevator after Gibbs and smiled. "So Gibbs, what are your weekend plans? Nice to have a weekend off huh?" Gibbs grunted a response Tony rolled his eyes as Gibbs hit the emergency stop button.

"What's up Dinozzo," Gibbs asked softly as he leaned back against the elevator wall. Tony sighed.

"I can't stop thinking about your bet. You know Dinozzo men don't back down from a bet." Tony crossed his arms after he dropped his things to the floor. Gibbs chuckled.

"I wasn't serious about that bet." Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes. _At least, that's what I want you to think,_ he thought.

"Then why say it?" Tony moved towards Gibbs. Gibbs shrugged and Tony stood toe to toe with Gibbs. Gibbs thought back to the moment earlier that morning.

 _Flashback_

" _Dinozzo eyes on the case not the secretary," Gibbs ordered as Tony flirted with the woman from accounting. The woman took a look at Gibbs and scurried away._

" _Aw boss, c'mon." Tony sighed and looked down at his cold case file._

" _Dinozzo get going or I'll give you a different distraction," Gibbs muttered and Tony perked up._

" _Is that a bet boss? What kind of distraction," Tony asked and Gibbs grunted. "Ah, I see." Tony shrugged and went back to work. Gibbs furrowed his brow and glared at Tony._

" _See what, Dinozzo," Gibbs gritted out, already irritated about his SFA's shenanigans._

" _It's a fuck bet ain't it," Tony questioned quietly and winked. Gibbs' cheeks turned slightly red. Tony and Gibbs knew about each others sexualities. Knew back in Baltimore by the accidental drunk_

 _kiss that they decided not to talk about. Ever since then, it clouded Gibbs' mind and his thoughts._

" _Dinozzo shut your fucking trap and get to work," Gibbs ordered and Tony grinned._

" _I'll take you up on it."_

" _Sure Dinozzo." Gibbs got up and left the bullpen as his other two agents, Bishop and McGee, walked in with coffees._

 _End Flashback..._

Gibbs blinked once and pushed Dinozzo away. The sexual tension was strong and Gibbs could feel his cock start to harden with Tony this close. Tony smirked and rested his hands on the bar of the elevator wall beside Gibbs' hips. "Back off Dinozzo. I don't want to say it again." Gibbs moved away from Tony and turned the elevator back on.

"Gibbs, there's something wrong," Tony pointed out and Gibbs shook his head. "Liar." Tony picked his things back up and smiled as the elevator doors opened. "I'll be over tonight. We'll talk," he said as he walked towards his car. Gibbs growled and kicked the side of the elevator before he got out to go home.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs sighed as the hot water ran down his back. The tension in his muscles slowly soothed out of his body as he massaged his skin with body wash. "God Tony... If only you knew." Gibbs sighed as he slowly stroked his hard cock. He hummed softly as he thought about his dream the night before.

 _Dream..._

 _Tony walked into Gibbs' room with a pair of sweatpants on and nothing else. His hair and skin was damp from the recent shower he took in Gibbs' bathroom. "Look good Dinozzo." Gibbs licked his lips and looked him up and down. Tony moaned softly and palmed himself through his pants._

 _"Jethro..." Tony crawled onto the bed and smiled as he hovered over Gibbs. He grabbed Gibbs' hand and placed it on his chest. "Feel me," Tony whispered into Gibbs' ear. Gibbs bit his lip as he slowly ran his hand down Tony's body. He traced the musculature lines of his chest and abdomen as he smiled._

" _You're gorgeous," Gibbs fingered Tony's waistband and played with the strings that hung down. Tony smiled as he kissed down Gibbs' neck and sucked at Gibbs' sensitive spots in the crook of his collarbone and neck, along with below his ear. "God, Tony please," Gibbs begged as Tony slowly rubbed his clothed, hard cock over Gibbs'._

" _Shh, I gotcha. Relax, let me explore." Tony kissed down Gibbs' neck and chest. Gibbs groaned and felt extremely blissful as Tony slowly nipped his at his stomach._

Gibbs panted as he stroked faster. "Tony, yes..." Gibbs bit his lip as he rested his forehead against the shower wall and came hard into his hand. "Fuck," Gibbs whispered as he washed all evidence of his lust-filled fantasy. He finished his shower quickly and shut the water off. He dried off with a towel and walked into his room and gasped. He held his towel tightly to his waist. "Dinozzo what the fuck!" He stomped over to the bed and poked Tony. Tony opened an eyes and smiled.

"Hey Gibbs," Tony said nonchalantly. Gibbs growled lowly and Tony hummed softly. "Do that again I love it when you do. So sexy." Gibbs blushed and Tony opened his eyes. He sat up and patted the bed.

"Tony, get out of my room," Gibbs commanded and Tony shook his head.

"I wanna talk to you about something. First, I gotta pee. So, I guess I'm leaving your room." Tony smirked and got up from his spot on the bed and went into the bathroom. Gibbs rolled his eyes and went to his dresser. He slid on a pair of boxer briefs and sweatpants. He groaned.

"No shirts...Laundry..," he grumbled as he tossed his towel in the basket. He turned as the bathroom door opened and bit his lip to suppress a groan. Tony walked out in sweatpants and no shirt as well, just like in his dream.

"Sorry, I thought I packed a shirt. I guess not." Tony chuckled and sat on the bed side. Gibbs got on the bed and laid back as he tried to relax. Tony with no shirt on was very tempting. _Don't break rule twelve Gibbs,_ he thought to himself. Gibbs closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Tony carefully crawled over Gibbs and hovered over him. Gibbs immediately opened his eyes.

"Dinozzo what are you doing?" Gibbs tried to remain calm. He felt his cock betray him as it hardened in his pants. Tony smiled softly and leaned down.

"I don't want to fight this anymore _Jethro._ " Tony slowly kissed Gibbs' parted lips. He caressed his cheek and slowly tangled his fingers into Gibbs' hair as he held himself up on his elbows. Gibbs moaned as he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. Tony kissed down Gibbs' neck and sucked on Gibbs' weak spots. Gibbs bit his lip and gasped. He pushed Tony off of him and sat up.

"I can't." Gibbs looked into Tony's sad eyes. "Tony, it would ruin our work dynamic. I can't," Gibbs mumbled and Tony straddled Gibbs' waist. Gibbs bit his lip softly and looked into Tony's eyes.

"Jethro, I know you have feelings for me. I see the way you look at me. I know you want me." Tony took Gibbs' hand and placed it on his chest. Gibbs slowly traced the musculature lines and watched as he quivered underneath his touch. "I want you too. I realized after our kiss in Baltimore and some thinking the few years after that, that I wanted you and I still do. Gibbs, I want this. I'm sober, I can promise you that." Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck as he continued to explore Tony's body further and further down.

"Tony I-" Tony shut him up with a deep kiss. Gibbs moaned as he gently pushed him down on the bed, still connected with his body. Tony chuckled softly as Gibbs hovered over him with a smile. "You really want this?" Gibbs leaned down and Tony nodded.

"Make love to me Jethro," Tony replied quietly and Gibbs smiled brightly. Tony raised his hand and slowly caressed the side of Gibbs' hip and he tugged on the sweatpants. Gibbs quickly shoved them down revealing the black boxer-briefs he put on earlier. Tony bit his lip. "Jesus Jethro you hot." Tony fussed with the waistband and plucked it. Gibbs groaned softly in Tony's ear. "Always thought of you as a boxer guy." Tony chuckled as Gibbs tugged at his lip with his teeth. "You have no idea how sexy that is," Tony mumbled as Gibbs slowly pulled the pants down on Tony and moaned when he found no underwear underneath.

"You always go commando," Gibbs asked as he tore the pants away. Tony nodded. "Good, keep it that way." Gibbs kissed Tony's neck and slowly stroked his cock as Tony moaned and arched his back slightly.

"Jethro please," Tony breathed as Gibbs continued to kiss lower on Tony's body. Gibbs kissed his hip and nuzzled the soft patch of hair above his new lover's cock. Tony whimpered as Gibbs kissed around his cock and teasingly played with his balls.

"I love these sounds coming from you," Gibbs mumbled as he kissed down Tony's leg all the way to his ankle. Tony sighed softly as Gibbs massaged his legs.

"I'm gonna burst, Jethro is we don't do something right now," Tony groaned as he felt Gibbs kiss his inner thigh. "Fuck." His threw his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes and Gibbs gently lifted Tony's legs.

"Relax." Gibbs kissed his thigh once. He slowly pushed his tongue into Tony's moist entrance and smiled as Tony gasped.

"Jethro," Tony shouted in surprise as Gibbs gently pushed his tongue in. Tony writhed in pleasure as Gibbs pleasure him more. "Fuck... Stop, Jethro stop," Tony begged breathlessly. Gibbs stopped and looked up to his lover. He straddled his hips gently and rocked against his cock. Tony moaned and grabbed Gibbs' hips.

"Turned on?"

"Extremely. I'm gonna bust if you don't stop." Tony glared lightly at Gibbs but he just laughed. Tony pushed Gibbs down and smirked as he pinned his hands. Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat and stared as Tony reached into Gibbs side drawer. "God you'll be the death of me..." Tony pulled out the lube and the nude colored dildo from his drawer. "How often do you use this," Tony asked and Gibbs bit his lip.

"Almost every night..." Gibbs sighed as Tony bite his lip and growled lowly.

"That's hot." Tony tossed the toy back in the drawer and put lube onto his hand. Gibbs moaned as Tony stroked his cock and covered it in lube. Tony raised himself and guided Gibbs' cock in his entrance and slowly sat down. "Fuck so good." Tony tossed his head back in pleasure as Gibbs thrust up gently into Tony.

"Ride me, Tony. Please," Gibbs begged as Tony bounced on him. Gibbs bit his lip as Tony bounced faster and Gibbs panted. "Fuck, harder." Tony groaned as he changed his angle to take him deeper.

"Fuck that's it!" Tony bounced as Gibbs' cock hit his prostate with every bounce. Gibbs held onto Tony's hips as he thrust into Tony harder and parted his lips.

"Oh God yes, so close," Gibbs breathed as he orgasm threatened. Tony stroked his cock a few times before he came over Gibbs' stomach and chest. He clenched around Gibbs and groaned as Gibbs filled him with a shout. Both men fell to their sides and Tony slowly slipped off of Gibbs with a moan. After a minute, both men cleaned up their stomachs and relaxed against each other. Tony still panted as Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony and kissed his neck from behind.

"Wow," Tony mumbled happily as he snuggled into Gibbs' chest. Gibbs pulled him as close as he could be and sighed softly.

"Better than my dreams," Gibbs admitted embarrassingly and Tony smiled.

"Tell me about your dreams." Tony turned in Gibbs' arms to face him.

"Well, one was very similar to what just happened." Gibbs chuckled as he kissed the tip of Tony's nose.

"Oh yeah?" Gibbs nodded. "Hmm... Time for sleep." Tony closed his eyes as he pulled the blanket over them. "No regretting this tomorrow. Got it," Tony asked and Gibbs nodded.

"I don't want to let you go ever again." Gibbs closed his eyes and snuggled. "G'night, Tone."

"Good night, Jethro." Tony smiled as he fell asleep soon after.

 **NCIS**

 _Hello, one shot is done, but with more to come (for other stories that is). Keep an eye out and pleasure review._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


End file.
